


Always and Forever

by simply_jaemin



Category: NCT
Genre: A little angst, College, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, chensung - Freeform, exes!nomin, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_jaemin/pseuds/simply_jaemin
Summary: Na Jaemin still loved his ex, Lee Jeno. No matter how many relationships he gets into, his love for Jeno can’t change. Strangely, the same applied to Jeno. Yet, they couldn’t go back just like that. There was a game they played, to make the other one jealous. And even though they’d do everything to be together, it stood in their way. What will happen to their relationship if they can’t overcome their childishness?





	Always and Forever

Jaemin was doing fine after his breakup with Lee Jeno, his ex boyfriend of 3 years. No one knows exactly why they broke up. They did it under the excuse of ‘being young' and ‘wanting to see other people before getting settled'. Yet still, whenever the other would walk past in the hallways of NC Univerity, Jaemin wondered why he could still feel that same heartbeat and fatigue as he did before when they dated. His friends, Donghyuck and Chenle, would often tease him about it and say that he still loves Jeno. But was it true? Jaemin didn't have the answer. A lot has changed in the past year since they broke up. Jeno dated numerous times. Jaemin wasn't a saint either. Both of the would quickly go frrom on girl, to a boy, to a girl again and on and on. Jaemin has been in 8 short relationships. Jeno in 7. But it didn't take too long for the boys to feel like something, like someone, is missing. When they hugged, kissed or simply looked at their partners. It didn't feel the same, it didn't feel right. Jaemin would stay up at night thinking about Jeno, and he wouldn't even realise. Jeno too, would at nights wonder about Jaemin, he would think about their relationships and all of those ‘what ifs'.

And it's not like the exes don't talk to eachother. They tried to be friends. And sadly enough, it didn't work out. Now, oh boy, now they're in an awkward phase where they constantly make the other one jealous. That's all there is to their relationship, and frankly, it's very sad in a way.

“Babe! Let me gooo" Jaemins best friend Hyuck laughed at his clingy boyfriend. Both Chenle and Jaemin looked at the pair. They were laughing and pulling eachother. They looked so happy. The pink haired boy sighed, when was the last time he was happy in a relationship? It wasn't with that Wonyoung girl whos senior in high school, nor with Han Jisung from his economy class. Definitely not with Kang Daniel, or Choi Yena or...Oh that's right, the last time he actually had fun, real fun, was with Lee Jeno. The boy shook his head, “Don't think of him Jaemin. He's not worth it.”. But still Jaemin thought of him. And it felt wrong, because for Gods sake, he was dating Huang Renjun now.

“Jaemin, Chenle! Wanna join Hyuck, my friends and I for lunch?” Suddenly, his friends boyfriend called out, snapping Jaemin out of his thoughts. And he was about to say yes,he really was, until he realised Donghyucks boyfriend is Mark Lee. Lee Jenos cousin and best friend. “Oh, uhm I suddenly have to do something-" but Hyuck wasn't having it, “Jaemin, yes Jeno will be there and yes you will come too so you better start walking right now.”

“What did I do in my past life to deserve this?” Jeno asked himself as his ex sat right across the table. They exchanged glances, and his eyes caught the pink haired boys ones. He couldn't quite read the others look. He looked...sad. He looked like he was longing for something. But Jeno tried not to care, “He's dating Huang anyways,”,A tall figure appeared all of a sudden, towering over Jeno, “Oh baby there you are!” and Jeno smiled, “and I'm dating Yukhei.”

Jaemin never felt so alone in his life. Mark and Donghyuck were flirting and teasing eachother. Chenle tried scoring a date with Jenos friend Jisung. Jeno was now deep into a kissimg session with his older boyfriend. “Trying to make me jealous again. Doesn't he realise I'M the king of making the other one jealous?” he thought and rolled his eyes. And just like that, he recieved a message.  
-Junnie ♡  
Hey where r u?  
I wanted to eat lunch w u :(

Me-  
Oh baby im sorry, i forgot :/  
Im with some friends at the far right table  
Wanna join?

-Junnie ♡  
Ill be right there ^^

  
Not even a minute passed and Jaemins boyfriend was already approaching the table. “BABEEEE!” he yelled, making the younger boy laugh slightly. The present boys looked up and saw as a rather small looking boy was heading towards their table, smile plastered on his face as he looked at Na Jaemin. “I missed you so so much! I just turned in my final exam for this semester so we can finally be together!” Renjun said as he clinged onto his boyfriend. “That's cool Junnie. Oh by the way, these are my friends Donghyuck and Chenle. This is Mark, Donghyucks boyfriend. Next to Chenle is Jisung. And uhm those two are Jeno and Yukhai, Yukhie? Ah yes, Yukhei.” Renjun shot everyone a big, innocent smile, “Hi, I'm Huang Renjun, Jaemins boyfriend for a month and a half already. Its nice to meet you guys! Jaemin mentioned most of you a lot of times! I hope we get along.”

Renjun was too sweet to be true. He was so nice to everyone, it amazed Jaemin. Yet, it made Jaemin sad. He liked Renjun, he really did. But he loved someone else. His heart still went crazy for Lee Jeno. But he wasn't gonna admit that. Even though he knew it'll ony hurt Renjun once he finds out. “Hey Nana. I still haven't gotten my congratulations kiss!” the older boy said. Jaemin smirked, turning to look at Renjun but having Jeno in the corner of his eyes, “How could I forget something so important?”. And so, his lips pressed firmly against Renjuns. Jeno looked away. He felt it again, he felt jealousy and madness again. He was hurt yet again, for a reason so stupid. Jaemin was kissing his boyfriend, and Jeno did the same to his only minutes before, but it's just different. Kissing his boyfriend doesn't bring him emotions. Jaemin kissing his, however, brings more emotions than it should.

And Jaemin always felt the same. But he knew it was a game they played. To hurt the other boy. It was the goals of the game. A really mean goal. Sometimes Jaemin wanted to stop but he didn't know how. He couldn't just ask Jeno to get back together....or atleast that's what he thought.  
\-------------------------------

Days passed slowly. Soon it'll be 4 years since they got together. And exactly a year since they broke up. And yes, their anniversary was the day that they broke up. Harsh it may sound, but both of them came to that conclusion while on their date under the moonlight.  
“Say Jeno, maybe we should break up. And see other people.”  
“Maybe..”  
“But I don't know how. I still love you..”  
“I still love you too.”  
“But, maybe other people can bring us love too?”  
“But what if only you can bring me love?”  
“I don't know..But we're still young.”  
“We are..” silence... “Okay Jaemin. Let's break up.”  
“Wait! I just...want to kiss you..One last time.”  
“Okay. One last time.”

It was a hurtful memory for both Jaemin and Jeno. Their last kiss felt like no other. It was so full of emotions. Of love. Of lust. Of everything. They were in their 2nd year of college when they broke up, yet it felt like they were just stupid children playing with emotions. And maybe they were just that. Stupid childish adults playing with something that holds such power. Dialogue wasn't their thing nowadays. They can't even start a conversation. Nor does one of them iniciate it. And it's stupid, because they could solve so much with just one conversation.

“Hey Nana? Why do you look so..sad?” Chenle asked while laying on Jaemins bed. They were having a hang out, playing video games and just talking. Jaemin shook his head, “I just remembered something.”. Chenle sighed, “Ah yes, it'll soon be a year since...And four years since...”. “How do you know that's what i was thinking about?”. Chenle laughed a bit. He stood up, heading over to one of Jaemins drawers. He opened it and saw exactly what he knew he would. Love letters, photos, tickets from when they went on dates to carnivals, exhibitions or that one time they went to a zoo. “How could I not know? I've been your friend for 15 years...Ever since I moved to Seoul.”. Jaemin chuckled, thinking about all the years he spent with Chenle. “Jaemin. I think you should end things with Renjun. Just like I said for all of your relationships after Jeno. You'll hurt both of you if you don't stop it before it's too late.”. The pink haired boy was torn. He liked what he had with Renjun, it was a cute relationship. But he knew a relationship like the one he had with Jeno could only be if he is with Jeno. “I know. But Jeno has Yukhei. I can't get back with him. And trust me, I realised that I want to. But we're just too deep into this game of making the other jealous. It can't stop.” The younger boy smiled, “Oh, but it'll stop soon.”.

“Jaeminnnn! Kiss mee!!” Jeno whined, pulling the younger boy towards him. Jaemin looked uninterested and tried to push away his boyfriend, but Jeno knew he was only teasing. “Well okay, I really wanted to make out but if you're not in the mood.....maybe I'll just ask Jisung to be my boyfriend. He'd probably kiss me all day. ”. With a change on his boyfriends face, Jeno erupted in laughter. How could he end up with such a smart boyfriend that couldn't even continue what he started? It amazed Jeno beyond everything else. How Jaemin was on top of his class, yet he was so dumb. How he liked to tease but couldn't handle being teased back. How his boyfriend had so many guys and girls waiting on their knees for Jaemin, yet he still chose him. He loved Jaemin. He loved his perks and flaws. All of his characteristics. They way _he_ smiled and laughed and talked and- Jeno was whipped. And he knew it well.  
“Perhaps I'll give you your makeout session anyways..” he quietly murmured, just enough for his boyfriend to hear before he pulled him onto his lap and started kissing him deeply.  
\---------------------------  
“Renjun, hi. Can we talk for a minute?” he came up to his best friends boyfriend. “Chenle? Uhm hi? And sure, we could talk.” Renjun smiled, confused. “Great! Follow me.”. Soon the boys sat down at a cafe a few minutes away from Uni. Its walls were yellow and there were alot of plants scattered everywhere. The tables were all small and white, preferably for two people. Chenle picked up the menu, avoiding Renjuns gaze. “So this is...kinda serious. It's about Jaemin. You..You're a great guy. Jaemin talks about you all the time. You make him really happy. He always mentions you. But then again, when talking about how great you are, he starts thinking about-" Renjun suddenly cut him off unfortunately knowing exactly what Chenle was on about, “About Jeno.”. Chenle sighed, “No Renjun, it's actually Lee Je- Wait. How do you know?!”. Renjun smiled faintly. “Don't get me wrong Chenle. It hurts me because I really liked Jaemin. He's an amazing guy. But I knew it from the day we started dating. I mean come on, everyone knows that they always try to make the other one jealous. And when he introduced me to him. And when he kissed me but looked at Jeno the whole time. I just knew it. But I've been waiting for him to tell me that himself. Besides, I think I'm starting to like someone else. So even if Jaemin doesn't end it, i will. We aren't in a serious relationship afterall.”

“That's actually great. Listen...”

A week later  
{4 days before the anniversary}

If you were to ask Chenle, the plan was brilliant. And no one but Chenle thought so. Donghyuck, Jisung and Mark were first of all very confused with the green haired boys plan. But if they were to choose between Marks plan of letting time handle everything and Chenles plan, they would with no doubt choose Chenles. Renjun and Yukhei were quiet. They knew what was about to happen, and hoped to God that both Jaemin and Jeno would react the way Chenle said, “I know Jaemin for so long, he's gonna do it, no doubt.” Chenle reassured.

Ding! Renjuns phone sounded off, indicating that Jaemin arrived to the location. Everyone present in thee room hid, while Renjun prepared mentally for what was about to happen. Jaemin knocked on Renjuns apartment door lightly. And with confident steps, Renjun went and opened the door. “Renjunieee! I missed you!” Jaemin said, rushing into Renjuns embrace. However, he didn't recieve the hug. Instead, the older boy just looked at him, blankly. “Jaemin, hey...Uhm come sit here.”. The pink haired boy was confused but decided not to question it. He walked after Renjun, looking around the small apartment he visited for the first time. “No wonder Renjun is an art student.” He thought. Renjun finally sat down, followed by Jaemin. “Babe, what's wrong?”. And he couldn't, he just couldn't sweet talk to Jaemin. It hurt him even though he wanted to end it, because he got so used to his presence. So he went straight to the point. Literally, straight. “We're breaking up. I know you love Lee Jeno, and I know your little game, and yes I know you like me but I don't want to be a second option plus I'm not really that hurt as I wanted to end it anyways because I like someone else. Sorry Jaemin". It was like Renjun just dropped the fastest bar there was. It took Jaemin a few seconds to progress everything Renjun just said. “Oh.” The younger boy looked away. He wasn't that said either, which sounds so mean. He was more of...dissapointed.

“I hope we can be friends? You're a really nice person Renjun. Also, I'm sorry for...hurting you.” He spoke softly to the boy sitting next to him. Renjun smiled lightly, “It's okay Jaemin, really. And I'd love to be friends with you. Now go get your mans!” Jaemin was about to leave when he turned to Renjun and hugged him, “Thank you.”

“Jenoooo! You know I get flustered when you hold my hand in public!” Jaemin whined, following after his boyfriend, who was now holding his hand. Jeno chuckled, “We're adults now. I want everyone to know you're mine. Mine only.” Jaemins cheeks became pink. He was usually the one initiating cute skinship but ever since they turned 20 Jeno just couldn't stop. He would always hold his hand, pull him into his lap wherever they are, and kiss him in public. But it's not like Jaemin didn't like it, he actually really enjoyed it. It just surprised him, that's all. They walked and walked until they arrived infront of Jenos building. They were previously on a zoo date, that Jaemin couldn't get out of his head. Jenos was just so cute petting the small animals.   
They stood infront of the building quietly. Jeno seemed off. Like he wanted to say something before their department. “Hey uhm Jaemin...?” the older boy spoke softly, looking at Jaemin. “Do you want to stay the night?”

{2 days before the anniversary}

“I've been single for so long...” Jaemin whined into Donghyucks shirt. It was after classes and the boys were just chilling at a park that happened to be inside campus. Chenle laughed, “It's literally been 2 days Nana.” but still, Jaemin continued whining. “You know Jaem, people have been saying lots of things about Yukhei and Jeno...How they flirt all the time, makeout during free periods. Heck, sometimes they even spend nights together.” Chenle said rather unbothered. Jaemin also played it cool, but couldn't help but think about the nights part, because it brought him back to their night.

Perhaps Jaemin was really jealous. Maybe Jeno won? Because this was surely too much for Jaemin. It was only seconds that he left the economics classrom when he was Yukhei pin Jeno against a wall and kiss him. “Yuck.” Jaemin said to himself and continued walking down the hallway. Lunch wasn't any better. Seems like Yukhei really liked sitting and kissing Jeno right across from Jaemin. And even tho he made an uninterested sigh, his friends knew he was jealous. They texted Jisung and Mark, telling them it's time for their final mission. Renjun was also gonna be there, because even though he finished his part, there was something in him saying he should go.  
“Sunday at 6PM. Jenos apartment. We'll hide in the kitchen to watch the whole situation.” Was the information he got from Donghyuck.

The day of the anniversary

“Huh? Why would I ever go to his apartment? Are you out of your mind Chenle? No no no listen I'm not going! I'm not- oh? Lunch and assigments for a month? See ya in an hour bestie! Yeah yeah love you too bitch.” Jaemin finished talking on the phone with Chenle and looked at the time. It was 5:23PM, and if he wanted to be there on time, he has exactly 7 minutes to get ready. Great.  
Without thinking much about it, Jaemin just put on some black jeans, a beige sweater and his black coat over it. He got into his vans, grabbed his phone and wallet and left the house. 5:31PM. Pefrect, he left just on time. Inside, the pink haired boy had a strange feeling. Like something was going to happen, yet he doesn't know if it's good or bad. After getting into the bus, Jaemin quickly turned on his phone to see what time is it, but something else caught his eye. November 3rd. He suddenly got a weird chill, it was taking over his whole body. He started sweating a little. Was it really that day? Was he really about to go to Jenos place on their anniversary. And was it really already a year since they broke up? ‘Fuck my life' Jaemin cursed under his breath. But it was more than too late, as the bus stopped and he was right infront of Jenos building.   
6:00PM.

\-------------------

Walking up the stairs to Jenos apartment was perhaps the most nerve wracking thing Jaemin has experienced in the last 22 years of his life. Every step felt heavy. He dreaded every moment. But he couldn't no more as he arrived infront of a very familiar door. 42b, Lee residence. He knocked slightly. Soon after a really familiar figure opened the door. “Oh, it's you, Na. Enter. The others already arrived.” Jeno said, letting Jaemin enter. “Oh its you Na blah blah blah" Jaemin repeated in his head, already annoyed at his exs pressence. Annoyed and whipped. Why was Jeno looking so hot today? What was he gaining from it?

“BITCHHH!” Chenle screamed, leaping from the couch onto Jaemin. “Oh my God Chenle move! Hey guys.” Jaemin greeted everyone, shoving now sad Chenle off of himself. The ambience was oddly nice. Even Renjun was there, which confused Jaemin but he didn't question it. But why did his ex and Jenos current boyfriend look so close? Too close to be precise. They were laughing together and perhaps Jaemin saw a bit of flirting. Interesting.

“Love could you help me in the kitchen?” Jeno called out from the kitchen. And like in a comedy show, both Yukhei and Jaemin stood up. The rest looked at Jaemin wide eyed as he was really about to go to the kitchen before remembering. “Oh shit I forgot.”. Donghyuck choked on his drink, while Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, Mark and even Yukhei tried not to laugh. Jaemin was happy Jeno wasn't there to see him stand up at his voice. “No one tell anyone about this or all of you are dead. Understood?” the pink haired boy said in a rather serious tone. The rest could only nod.

It was now almost 10PM and the rest decided it was time to go home. Jaemin was about to leave too but Yukhei asked him if he could wait a minute so they could go home together as they live only two buildings apart apparently. Jaemin didn't really want to. Going home with his exs boyfriend was just...weird. But he accepted it since it seemed like the older guy really wanted it. The rest ‘left' A.K.A hid in Jenos kitchen. It was time for Chenles maybe brilliant plan. Mark sent Yukhei a cue text and so it started.

However, everything ended quickly. It went something like...

“We're gonna head out too Jen.” Yukhei said while grabbing his jacket. Jeno looked dissapointed, “Oh? But you promised you were uhh gonna spend the night here...”. Jaemins face was unreadable. He was shocked and mad and jealous at the same time. Spend the night? After 2 months of dating? It took us almost three years! He thought, annoyed. Yukhei chuckled, “Maybe some other time babe, besides I promised Jaemin I'd go home with him.” He scooted closer to Jeno to whisper something but purposely said it loud enough for Jaemin to hear. And that was too much. Jaemins glass was officially full and Yukhei went a drip too far.

Jaemin took Jenos wrist before pulling into the closest room (which was the bathroom), slammed the door shut and locked them. “I can't do this anymore.” was the only thing he said before pressing his lips harshly against Jenos. And somehow, the older boy didn't resist. Instead he kissed Jaemin back. It was a passionate kiss. It wasn't perfect, they would often collide teeth with eachother, move unsynced or such. But it was the best kiss both of them could ask for. So lustful, so beautiful. It took them not too much time before their mouths got synced, until Jeno wrapped his hands around Jaemins neck and the younger boy did the same to Jenos waist. After what seemed like a second to two boys, they parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Jeno breathed heavily while looking deeply into Jaemins eyes. Jaemin was returning the favour, breathless. “Jeno-", “Don't speak. Just...fuck, just kiss me again.” and it took Jaemin less than a second to do so.

“What is taking them so long?” A bored Jisung asked while laying on Jenos couch. Renjun laughed, “Do you really want to know?”. “Nope. No. No need. Sorry for asking.”. It was now half an hour since Jaemin dragged Jeno into the bathroom. The six boys were now getting really bored. “Chenle when will they get out I can't wait anym-" Mark cut himself off as they heard the lock being unlocked. Out came Jeno and Jaemin, hair wet, lips swollen and necks full of marks and bites. “Oh my fuck.” Chenle said looking at the pair in disbelief. “What the fuck are you guys doing here?!” Jeno and Jaemin asked shocked, still trying to catch their breaths. “Uhmmm, SURPRISE!” Hyuck yelled, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. “Ahh I'm happy this worked out~” Renjun spoke up while streching his arms. “Yeah Chenle who knew your plan would actually work!” Yukhei added. “Plan?!” Jaemin asked confused. “Yukhei?!” Jeno called out confused. “Oh uhm, I guess I should explain.”

\------------------

“Oh my God are that Jaemin and Jeno? Entering the campus hand in hand?” a week has passed since the night at Jenos apartment. Getting into their relationship again was a pleasure for both Jeno and Jaemin. Their friends couldn’t deny that the pair looked happier. Jaemin finally found some inner peace. Jeno finally became calmer. They completed eachother, they really did. The first week of their newly found relationship they tried to be subtle and not obvious. At uni, they’d meet in bathrooms and storages, just to avoid any gossip about cheating and moving on too quickly. It was on a Sunday night before uni that they decided not to hide their relationship, while Jaemin invited himself to sleep at Jenos.

“Jeno? Babe they’re staring at us.” Jaemin mumbled ever so softly only for Jeno to hear. It was never a problem to him to enter the campus hand in hand with his current partner, but entering it with Jeno was different. It gave him butterflies and uneasiness. Jeno only squeezed his hand, “It’s alright baby.”.

Not even 10 meters into the campus, Mark and Donghyuck approached them. “Hey lovebirds. Bussiness class is canceled, let’s go grab some coffee, yeah?” Hyuck asked whilst clinging onto Mark. The two looked at eachother, and as if they spoke with glances, they came to an answer. “Thanks for the offer, but we’ll skip this time.” Jeno smiled, already pulling Jaemin forward. “Bye!”

Somewhere on the edges of the campus, under a big tree layed two boys. The youngers head on the olders torso, hands intertwined. They both looked up at the sky. “Jeno?” Jaemin called out his boyfriends name. “Hmm?”. The younger one squeezed his hand, sitting up. He looked Jeno in the eyes, loving the olders gaze. “Please…don’t ever leave me? It took me time but now I know, only you can make me happy. You’re the one my heart beats for. My first and last love.”

Jeno also sat up now. He loved the moment. The sunny sky, no one around him besides his lover, the silence of the noon. It was perfect. “I’ll never leave you, Jaem. I’ve come to realise you are my happiness. No one can make me feel what you do.” Their lips met for a kiss. Not passionate, not hot. Just a normal kiss. A kiss that to others would look like nothing. Yet to them it meant so much. It translated into words indescribable. They parted and smiled at eachother.

“I love you, Na Jaemin. More than God himself could imagine.”  
“I love you too Lee Jeno. I always did and forever will.”

“ _Jaemin… I wanted to tell you something..”_  
“I also have something to say to you Jeno…”  
“Let’s say it at the same time, yeah?”  
“Okay. One…Two…”  
“I love you” -“I love you”  
They looked at eachother, breathless.  
There it was. The first time they said I Love You. Little did they know, it’ll be the only one in their lives to matter. Jeno loves Jaemin. And Jaemin loves Jeno. Love, the biggest power, that they both now possessed. It’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my short story. I had this sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this in record time. I hope I improved since my last one shot! I’m also sorry if this is all over the place >~< i’m actually working on a better and longer one shot as we speak so please cheer on me! Have a great day everyone and once again thank you for your time 💜


End file.
